When an employee retires from an enterprise, many processes and services are performed that can stress the processor and memory resources of the computing systems of the enterprise. This problem is exacerbated when the employee retires at an inopportune or unexpected time for the enterprise (e.g., when the enterprise cannot replace the employee).